Socket pin connectors, for removably connecting integrated circuit (IC) devices to a printed circuit board, are often fabricated from lathe turned brass with formed spring contact sleeves fitted inside of a recess in the top of the pin connector. FIG. 1 provides a longitudinal sectional view of a typical prior art pin connector including a brass body 10, a recess 12 provided in the top end of the connector body, and a formed spring contact 14 fitted into recess 12. The contact sleeve 14 serves as a receptacle for a signal lead 16 of an integrated circuit device 18. A typical prior art brass socket pin, such as is shown in FIG. 1, has a length of 0.5 inches and an internal diameter (I.D.) of 0.035 inches at the socket end, tapering to 0.02 inches in outside diameter (O.D.) at the soldered end. The thermal resistance of a typical brass socket pin, as described above, is approximately 1000.degree. C. per watt.
Many high-density integrated circuit devices, such as the latest and upcoming generations of central processor units (CPUs) utilized in present computer systems or planned for use in future computer systems, require cooling to improve performance or to prevent damage from the high temperatures generated by these devices. Unfortunately, when an integrated circuit component, such as a programmable gate array (PGA) CPU, is cooled substantially below 0.degree. Celsius it becomes susceptible to the collection of condensation in the form of frost which may cause damage to other circuit components accompanying the integrated circuit. The integrated circuit must therefore be insulated from the ambient environment. When the integrated circuit being cooled is installed into a socket which is soldered to a printed circuit board, the pins of the socket will also precipitate frost unless they are otherwise protected. A socket pin design providing increased thermal resistance, without a reduction in electrical signal conductance or operating performance, for use with subcooled electrical components is desired.